The present invention relates to an electronic device including a current sensor that is connected to a substrate to send a signal to the substrate through a signal terminal.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-86970 describes a driving circuit 80 of an electric motor as shown in FIG. 5. The driving circuit 80 includes a drive element 81, which includes a mount base 82, a connection terminal 84, and the coupler 85. The mount base 82 is molded from a resin and accommodates an element. The connection terminal 84 is connected to a circuit board 83. The coupler 85 couples the driving element 80 to the circuit board 83. A rod-shaped spacer 86, which is made of a synthetic resin, is arranged on the circuit board 83. The coupler 85 and the connection terminal 84 are fixed to the circuit board 83. The spacer 86 is arranged between the coupler 85 and the circuit board 83. A current sensor is fastened to the driving circuit 80 with a screw for example. The current sensor detects the current value of the power converted by the driving circuit 81. The current sensor includes a signal terminal soldered to the circuit board 83.
A current sensor is larger than other circuit components. Thus, the current sensor arranged on the circuit board 83 reduces the mount area for elements on the circuit board 83. In addition, when vibration of the driving circuit 80 vibrates the current sensor, the circuit board 83, which is coupled to the current sensor, also vibrates. The current sensor and the circuit board 83 have separate resonance points. This damages the solder connection of the signal terminal.